Snapped Heartstrings
by Shabby Abby
Summary: Harry dies, Voldemort realizes he just made the greatest mistake of his life. Can they get another chance? SLASH
1. Reality

As he saw the long, pale arm stretch out, wand raised, he did nothing. How could he? There was nothing to do; his beloved was trying to kill him. Death was better than a life like that. "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted, and Harry stood, unmoving, prepared to face Death. His final thought was, 'I love you Tom.'

As the small body crumpled to the ground Voldemort felt the boy's last words reverberate through his mind. 'I love you Tom.' Only one person had ever said that and Potter could not be him. But even as he thought that Tom realized what had been nagging him about the boy since he'd first seen him. Harry's eyes were a startling shade of green, bright as the killing curse. Tom had only seen that color once before. "Jason!" it was the scream of a hopeless man that echoed through the forest as the Dark Lord held the body of the boy he'd just killed, the only person who had ever loved him.

**This is meant to be a drabble but may become the Preface of a proper story if anyone shows interest (i.e. review requesting more).**


	2. Limbo I

**I decided to continue it. I have the plot planned out so I just need to type and post it. I know this chapter is also very short but they should start getting longer.**

Harry woke feeling bright white light against his eyelids. He remembered walking to face his death. Where was he now? The hospital wing? Had someone sacrificed their life so he could continue with his useless existence? He opened his eyes and discovered he was in…King's Cross Station? Except it wasn't. The building was white, clean and empty.

He sat up, looked around the Not-King's Cross and saw Dumbledore walking up to him. He groaned, of all the dead people to see when he arrived-Dumbledore? The man had been horrible to him when he was Jason and had lied and withheld information to him as Harry.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing through the station.

"Limbo. You 'died' as Master of the Hallows. You can chose to return to life or go on to true death."

"I should think my choice obvious," Harry bit out rudely.

"I know that you wish to die but-"

"Of course I want to die. Tom hates me! I spent the last seven years waiting, hoping so strongly to see him again and when I do, he kills me. Obviously the man I knew is gone; he probably destroyed himself by making Horcruxes. And apparently one of us has to die so I'd rather-"

"Listen to me, Harry. The prophecy is not an issue. I believe it was fulfilled years ago when a boy named Harry Potter traveled through time. I don't think he ever returned; in his place was a very different man... In Limbo I can cause you to relive memories. I hope you'll see the truth…"

Harry felt his eyes fall closed and he slid into darkness.


	3. Flashback I

Harry's memory had always been very good, but the clarity of his fifth birthday was perfect. It sometimes made him wonder if a memory could really be burnt into one's brain…

"Boy!" his uncle shouted, "Up! NOW!"

The child did as he was told, he always obeyed these days. His uncle had beaten any disobedience out of him. He quickly changed then opened the door to his cupboard, expecting to be hit by an angry Dursley. His mouth dropped at the sight of a small lawn with a dirt path. He turned to close his cupboard door and found a mid-sized building in its stead. A young woman opened the door to leave out the crates for the milkman. She saw him and he found himself being dragged gently but firmly into the house-like structure.

"Mrs. Cole," the girl shrieked, "There's a kid left here. 'Bout five, with no adults in sight."

"What's his name?" A middle aged lady with a bun of curly brown hair walked in from the adjoining room.

"Jason Evans," Harry whispered, knowing they wanted him to answer. He didn't want to reveal his name so he said the first one that came to mind. Jason had been Harry's only friend-an imaginary one. Harry wasn't allowed out of the house often enough to have developed friendships with other children.

"Hello Jason," the older woman gave him a slight smile, "I'm Mrs. Cole and this is Angelina. Where are your parents?"

"They died," Harry decided his best shot would be to give brief, simple answers.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any family?" Harry thought briefly about the Dursleys, he definitely did not want to return to them.

"No," he lied.

"He'll have to stay here least 'till we can find relatives or god-parents," Mrs. Cole decided.

"The only spare bed is the one with Tom," Angelina whispered, almost fearfully.

"There isn't any other choice." She turned to Harry, "Follow me Jason." She walked up a flight of stairs and through a monotonous gray hall, finally stopping at one door. She rapped on the door than opened it and walked in. A boy sat on one bed looking intently at a book. He didn't even look up as they entered, instead he continued to read. He finally looked up, brushing a strand of black hair away from his navy eyes, only when his name was called.

"This is Jason. He'll be sharing your room," she explained.

"Alright," Tom said politely.

"Okay, I'll leave you two get to know each other." With that, she walked out.

"Hello," Harry whispered, his eyes not leaving the ground.

"Hi, I'm Tom. Look at me," Harry raised his head nervously, "good, now, why are you here?" The boy carefully bookmarked his page and met Harry's eyes. Harry decided to stick with the story he'd told the matron.

"My parents just died." But Tom just gazed into emerald orbs.

"That's a lie, tell me again. Try the truth this time." His eyes narrowed and seemed a bright red, for a moment.

"I just appeared here. I've been living with my aunt, uncle and cousin who hate me for as long as I remember. I just wished, for my birthday today, to be somewhere else. And then I ended up here when I left my room." Tom continued for a few moments with his scrutiny which felt as if it saw into one's soul.

"Although it seems like a fairy story I can tell it's the truth…how odd…Do you believe in magic?" Harry glanced nervously around the room, curled into himself defensively. "What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Aren't you not allowed to say that word?"

"What? Magic?" Harry gave a nod and a slight whimper. "Of course."

"They don't hurt you for it?"

"Why would they? What's wrong Jason?"

"My uncle used to beat me for saying it," his eyes returned to their examination of the floor.

"Oh. Well magic is not a banned word; it's just that most people don't believe in it-do you?"

"Believe in magic?"

"Yes," Tom seemed eager for his reply.

"I suppose."

"Why?"

"Sometimes things happen to me-impossible things-when I'm angry ort hurt. I think it _must_ be magic."

"Me too. Can you control it?"

"Not really. It just happens, it's never hurt me though," he felt protective of his newfound powers, "I keeps me safe actually. Once when I was scared my uncle would hurt me and my cupboard became jammed, too tightly for a grown man to open it, but once he left the house it just swung open for me."

"I've learnt how to use it on purpose. If people annoy me I can make bad things happen to them. I'll teach you. I've hardly done anything yet and the adults here are scared of me. Stick with me; no one will dare hurt you."

"Okay," a tentative smile brightened Harry's face.

**Two chapters in one weekend. *Cheer!* To anyone reading my other stories-fear not-they are not abandoned. I am working on them slowly but surely. I have warned that my updates are pretty irregular.**


	4. Flashback II

Harry left that memory with a smile on his face. Meeting Tom for the first time was one of the best memories he had, and he could almost still see the boy in front of him. Tom had introduced Harry to many things, the first of which had been his magic. The next memory he was sent to took place six years later…

Jason had 'stuck with' Tom and never regretted it. True to his word the slightly older boy had taught him magic and defended him against bullies. The two were mature for their age and enjoyed solitude; content to have no friend aside from the other. Nothing seemed out of place the morning of August first, no strangeness to indicate the huge change which was about to enter their lives with the strange old man who was going to visit the orphanage. It was just the day after Jason's birthday with no hints that they were about to discover the magical world. The two were in their usual positions on Tom's bed. Tom was reading a book which should have been too advanced for and eleven year old, while Jason's head rested on his shoulder, comfortably leaning on him. A knock interrupted their privacy.

"You two've got a visitor," Mrs. Cole explained as she walked in followed by a middle-aged man, "This is Mr. Dumberton - sorry, Dunderdore. He's come to tell you - well, I'll let him do it," she walked out. Tom closed his book and eyed the man while Jason straightened wearily. They were worried; Mrs. Cole feared their magic so it was possible this was some type of exorcism.

"Hello, Tom, Jason. I am Professor Dumbledore." The boy's exchanged a brief look before Tom began to speak. This was their normal routine, Jason was slightly shy and he played it up – allowing Tom to talk most with the oddly dressed man. The elder had charisma and better manipulative skills; Jason knew this and had no issue with letting Tom chat. The two were similar and in tune with each other so Jason's ideas were usually discussed by his friend anyway.

"Professor? Is that like 'doctor'? Did _she_ get you here to have a look at us?"

"No, No," the man's huge smile and twinkling eyes gave one the impression he was lying.

"I don't believe you, she wants us looked at doesn't she?" Tom said, becoming nervous for both him and Jason, "Tell the truth!" He demanded, adding his magic to force the crazily dressed 'professor's' obedience. The man appeared impervious to its effects.

"Who are you?" Jason whispered, tinting his voice with awe and curiosity. He would act the sigh shy child since Tom's more powerful questioning was unsuccessful.

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a position at my school – your new school if you would like to come."

Tom was now sure the man planned to harm him and Jason. Jason was _his, _his first and only - dare he say it - friend. No one would harm the boy, Tom had sworn it. He unconsciously angled his body; protectively blocking Jason from Dumbledore's line of sight. "You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it. 'Professor', yes, of course – well we're not going. We're not mad; it's the old cat who's crazy."

"I'm not from the asylum. I'm a teacher and if you'll calm down I'll tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you'd rather not come no one will force you-"

"I'd like to see them try," Jason muttered with great faith in Tom's powers.

"Hogwarts," blue eyes twinkled insanely at Jason's words, "is a school for people with special abilities-"

"We're not mad!"

"I know you're not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for madmen. It is a school of magic." The two boys were silent; they had yet to meet someone else with magic.

"You know about magic too?" Jason had decided to play the weak role. He pulled it off quite well being petit and fragile seeming with large eyes, people left with the impression of a shy and curious boy.

"That's right."

"There's a school for it?" Green eyes widened.

"Of course, you have to learn how to control it somewhere."

"There's _more_ than what I can do?"

"What can you do?" Dumbledore seemed suspicious but Tom was too busy showing off to notice.

"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who try to attack Jason. I can make them hurt if I want to," he turned to Jason, "I told you we were special." The younger smiled then turned to Dumbledore, "You're a wizard too?" he confirmed.

"Yes."

"Prove it," Tom demanded, his excitement once again overriding his common sense.

"If, as I take it, you're accepting your place at Hogwarts-"

"Of course I am," Tom said as Jason nodded eagerly.

"Then you will address me as 'professor' or 'sir'." Tom came down from his high of enthusiasm, fixing his charmingly polite mask and voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant, please, professor, could you show me?" The man took out what appeared to be a wand and pointed it at their wardrobe which burst into flames.

"What did you do?" Jason brought tears to his eyes. As if the loss of anything in their bothered him. He sneered internally. The flames ceased, leaving the wardrobe unharmed, but instead of answering the man said, "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe. You should open the door." Tom obeyed quickly, preventing Jason from approaching possible harm. Jason smiled fondly at his friend's protectiveness. Tom returned carefully holding a box which contained a trinket for every child they had taught to respect them. Their personal treasures.

"Is there something in that box that you ought not to have?" the professor asked.

"Yes," Tom conceded knowing the man had realized the objects were stolen and so that was the correct answer. Jason detected a note of sadness, the boys had always been proud of their 'war spoils'.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies. I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," they both mumbled.

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have - inadvertently, I am sure - been using your powers in a way that is neither bot nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know Hogwarts can expel students and the Ministry of Magic - yes, there is a Ministry – will punish law-breakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," they repeated. Jason proceeded to bring an end to the meeting, maintaining the 'helpless' act. Large green eyes stated, "We haven't got any money, sir."

"That is easily remedied," Dumbledore retrieved a leather money-pouch from his pocket, "There is fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on second-hand but-"

"Where do we buy spell books?" Jason was still awed by the magic of it all.

"In Diagon Alley. I have your list of books and school equipment with. I can help you find everything-"

"You're coming with us?" Tom interrupted.

"Certainly, if you-"

"We don't need you. We're used to relying on each other; we go around London on our own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley – sir?" he remembered to add the title. Dumbledore gave a list of instructions then handed Tom an envelope. "If you need any help ask for Tom the bar man." Tom twitched at the name and Jason put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are lots of Toms," Jason's friend sighed.

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope. You'll leave King's Cross Station on the first of September there are tickets in there, too."

"We can speak to snakes," Tom seemed determined to impress Dumbledore, "we found out when we've been to the country on trips-they find us, they whisper to us. Is that normal for a wizard?" Jason knew Tom was genuinely curious. Speaking to snakes felt different than their other magic. It came naturally; other magic required will and practice.

"It is unusual, but not unheard of." Whatever was heard of it must have been bad for he gave them a distrustful look before saying, "Goodbye. I shall see you at Hogwarts," and walking out.

"He doesn't like us," Jason whispered.

"True. I shouldn't have told him about the snakes. We knew it was strange and that should have made me wary. I was too excited to finally meet one of our kind," Tom was embarrassed by his misstep.

"It's fine. It's too late now, but when we get to school we'll need to seem reformed. Convince him we've turned over a new leaf."

""We'll need to return the trophies."

"That's alright. We'll leave them behind with this life; we're wizards now. We don't need _those_ trophies."

"You're right as usual." Tom gave Jason a grin, which was returned happily by the younger who knew Tom didn't smile easily. What the two didn't know was that Dumbledore's concern would remain; in fact the suspicion would only grow when they were sorted into Slytherin. The children were also blissfully unaware how harmful this would become to their, yet undeveloped, plans to fix the wizarding world.


	5. Flashback III

Harry was thrust from his worries into a new memory. He recognized it immediately and a bittersweet smile crossed his face…

"Tom!" he shrieked running from the furious boy, a slightly tattered silver and green scarf streaming behind him. Jason knew he shouldn't have thrown the snowball, but he couldn't help it. Tom always looked so collected, sleek and put-together; the urge to ruin that was irresistible, and the snow had presented Jason with a perfect opportunity. He ran inside, hoping Tom would be too proud of his newly acquired prefect status to jeopardize it by throwing snow around indoors. The messy haired teen sped past the glittering Christmas decorations. Finally, he reached an alcove and slipped in. He needed a minute to breathe and with luck Tom would just pass by. Unfortunately as he stood, bent over and panting his friend approached. He walked towards Jason predatorily; the younger backed up until he hit the wall.

"Come on, Tom. It was just for fun," he defended.

"Perhaps, you will find this 'fun' as well," Tom whispered leaning forwards and capturing Jason's lips. The teen was too shocked to protest, in fact he found himself quickly melting into his friend's talented kiss with knees too weak to support his body. When Tom stopped and pulled back, still cradling Jason in his strong arms, the boy whimpered.

"_You liked it," _Tom hissed, it wasn't a question. Jason gave a slight wide-eyed nod as Tom left with a smirk.

}o{

The next day Jason felt a snowball hit his back and turned to see a flash of black and green hurrying away. He quickly knelt to gather a handful of snow and retaliate before he was struck with a new idea. Casting a spell to silence his footsteps and disillusioning himself he rushed after his friend. Once Tom slowed, the over-confident prick certain he hadn't been caught, Jason grabbed his arm and dragged him into the shadows, cancelling his spells. He pressed his lips to Tom's, when the two parted for breath, he whispered, "Surprise," in Tom's ear and skipped off. The elder was left curious, and slightly aroused, by his friend's confident behavior.

}o{

It became a game over the Christmas holidays – one would throw a snowball and the other would get revenge in the form of a kiss. Finally, on the evening before the students with proper families returned, Jason whispered, "I love you," after the kiss. He quickly ran off fearing he'd misinterpreted what Tom had intended as a holiday joke; that his feelings would be rejected and their friendship ruined. Tom followed and grabbed him, "stop," he ordered, and Jason nervously obeyed. "Face me," he turned, "I love you too, silly." The younger was dragged into his most passionate kiss yet. When the two separated it was with large smiles.

"I love you so much Tom, I think I have forever, I just didn't realize."

"I know," Tom smirked.

"Of course you did, you know everything, I'd almost forgotten."

"Exactly, I was just waiting for you to be ready."

"Prat," Jason murmured lovingly.

The two spent the night in their dorm, Slytherin had two beds per room and they shared a room, they snuggled on Tom's bed talking for hours until Jason stopped talking mid-sentence. When Tom looked he was amused to discover his friend had fallen asleep. He laughed softly then kissed the boy's forehead before joining him in dreams.

}o{

When the holidays ended the Slytherin Prince entered the great hall hand in hand with Jason. The two shared a chaste kiss before the school then casually sat down, Jason only barely stopping himself from blushing. Tom's looked dared anyone to object to the couple – no one did.

**I have a pole on the possibility of m-preg in the story. I'd love to hear everyone's opinions.**


	6. Limbo II

**I thought this was obvious (especially if you read the poll on my profile) but, the m-preg does NOT occur in the past. That would probably leave Harry with a child older than him, which is just strange.**

**Do I need to warn for long, cheesy talks about true love? If so, consider yourself warned.**

Harry woke from the memories and began to cry.

"What was that for?" he shouted at Dumbledore, "Are you trying to show me how much Tom used to love me? It doesn't matter, Tom is gone. Voldemort doesn't love me, he killed me."

"Harry. I know it hurts, and I know you blame me. You're probably right, sadly. I was human, and we make mistakes. In life I always was blinded by my ideals…so sure I was right. Looking back with my knowledge from beyond, I could hardly have been more wrong.

One of my greatest mistakes occurred when I was young and has haunted me my whole life. Fortunately, I was able to rectify it after death. I wish you had not had to wait like I did. You see, a long time ago I was very close with a boy named Gellert. Our ideals were similar, my Greater Good, but he had no qualms over how he achieved it. Those days I was foolish, and together we planned to find the Deathly Hallows, and with eternity ours, we would save the world. During our time together I fell in love with him-"

"Oh, I see," Harry sneered, "You're going to tell me how stupid I was to fall in love with an evil man. To lose my heart to the enemy. To-"

"Harry! Let me finish talking before you begin to accuse me of things. I fell in love and it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. I grew – emotionally, intellectually, and magically – he showed me a side of the world I`d never seen before. I thought we would be…'together forever' I believe the expression is. Unfortunately, the fight and my sister's death were too much. I still do not know if it was my own curse that killed her, but I could not bear to be near Gellert, I blamed him. We did not see each other again until the duel in which I defeated him, and by then he was Grindelwald. I too believed any relationship between us doomed and we never spoke again in life. It took a lecture from my dead sister to make me realize my mistake. By then I was sure it was too late, but once again I was wrong. You see Harry, love truly is more powerful than magic. It also lasts longer, magic will only last through a wizard's life, love is forever. It never dies, return and explain to Tom who you are; show him you still love him. Don't wait like I did. Love after death is still love, but love during life is a blessing."

"I'm sorry about your love, sir."

"Don't be."

"What do you mean. Like I said, love after death is still love. Me and Gellert are together, I have my 'happily ever after.' It just pains me that you and Tom do not. Don't repeat my mistakes, the wizarding world requires the changes you and Tom planned to cause. Changes that can't be performed by the dead."

"But you and Gellert are still together despite never speaking? Despite being enemies?"

"Yes. Perhaps you desire proof?"

"I would appreciate some; you realize how far-fetched this is?" Dumbledore nodded. As he did so a man, who was young like the dead headmaster, walked up to them. Harry could not have told you where he came from, the man just casually walked out of the white background. His laughing blue eyes lit at the sight of Dumbledore, Harry recognized the young Gellert from the pictures in 'The Life and Lied of Albus Dumbledore.' Grindelwald held the headmasters hand as Tom used to hold his, and Harry could see their love.

"Perhaps you two found love, but it required your death to occur. That's what it will take for Tom to forgive me. If it ever even happens, if my Tom even exists after Voldemort shredded his soul and destroyed his emotions," tears slid down Harry's cheeks as he thought of his lover's self-destruction.

"It can be fixed, in fact, it will be. After you destroyed Tom's horcruxes in your attempt to return his sanity, they came to the realm of the dead, here. Gellert and I will collect the fragments. I will show you two more memories, and never forget what I said – love is eternal…"

His voice faded as Harry found himself vanishing into a memory once more.

**I've been reading through my stories and realize I really need someone to look over my spelling and grammar. If anyone is willing to help me out that would be much appreciated. Also, I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy.**


	7. Flashback IV

Jason woke to the feeling of gentle lips brushing against his forehead. He opened his eye savouring the feeling of being half asleep. The sun fell softly against him and he drank in its soothing warmth. In the eleven years he'd spent as Harry Potter he'd never felt as loved as he did wrapped in Tom's arms. Sometimes he wondered if the short but wonderful years spent as Jason were fate's apology for Harry's crappy life. At least he'd felt happiness and love, but that didn't truly make up for the six years between his return and death.*** **Jason decided to let go of those memories, they only caused pain. He would prefer to relive this memory with the joy he had felt at the time, without knowledge of the future.

"Wake up sleepy head," Tom teased in a sing-song voice. Jason felt the burst of happiness he always felt when he remembered that he was the only one who saw this playful side of Tom.

"Hush, I'm asleep," he murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh," Jason could hear the pout, "then I guess you won't be able to appreciate the pancakes I made."

"I'm awake," he declared, quickly sitting up.

"Good," Tom smirked, "come." Jason followed him to the kitchen where there were indeed fresh pancakes. "I love you," Jason gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before sitting down and beginning to eat.

"You love me, or you love my cooking?"

"Hmm… you I suppose, the cooking just isn't sexy enough to be the main attraction."

"You, Jason, are a complete prat."

"You love me anyways."

"Well… you _are_ a cute prat."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

"Don't worry about it; you're not the only one confused by my brilliance."

"Bastard."

"Actually, my father never went through the trouble of divorcing my mother after he left."

"Sorry, Tom," Jason embraced his lover, angry with himself for bringing up those memories.

"It's alright," Tom sighed, "It happened before either of us was born. My muggle family has been dealt with and they do not deserve the honor of remaining in my memories."

"I love you," this time it was said seriously. Jason understood Tom's need for non-joking reassurances of his love, despite it being fairly obvious in his every action. He understood only too well, because he felt the same, a lifetime without love had left them emotionally unstable. Their need for constant contact and guarantees would probably be found strange and uncomfortable to 'ordinary' people. Tom and Jason could hardly care less.

"I love you too."

"So, what's the special occasion that has warranted you heavenly pancakes?" Jason knew when Tom needed a subject ignored.

"I can't make pancakes for sheer joy? We've graduated; we have a house of our very own. If you really _need_ a reason, today I plan to apply for the post of Defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll get lucky and Dippet will accept me."

"Maybe," Jason said reservedly, he rather doubted it. Despite Tom's abilities he was just out of school. Headmaster Dippet was one of those people who believe someone must be middle aged to be intelligent. Still, Jason could see Tom wanted the job so he wished his lover good luck.

}o{

The afternoon consisted of Jason comforting Tom. Dippet hadn't given him the post. "He said I was too young, told me to come back in a few years after living my life. Except that it's now or never for me. Dippet is getting old, soon he'll retire or die and Dumbledore will get the post. The old coot will never let me teach." While Jason had never understood Tom's love of teaching, he did know that it was his beloved's passion and he was good at it. He also knew Dumbledore would never believe that, he would insist Tom wanted to corrupt students or steal Hogwarts' ancient artifacts. What the much worshipped Light leader would never see, for all his claims of faith in and second chances for all people, was Tom's kind, caring side. He'd made his assumptions years ago when they were just scared children and did not believe their characters could be changed.

But Tom had never been one to bemoan his lot in life, less than a week later he'd found himself a different job. He was working at Borgin and Burkes since it would give him ample time to find the artifacts necessary for Horcrux creation. Jason wanted to work nearby, unfortunately shops in Knockturn Alley – due to their illegal business – tended to be run be secretive, exclusive families. Tom had been exceptionally lucky to work with Mr. Borgin. The young man ended up at Ollivander's wand shop, which was requesting a worker, on the neighboring Diagon Alley. The job was merely store-front assistance and would not require the knowledge of wandlore required to creating wands. A bell tinkled gently as Jason entered the store. He saw a man of an indiscernible age with bright silver eyes and a magical aura so strong it could be felt.

"Hello," he greeted, "sit down," he gestured to a small and rickety wooden chair which Jason carefully lowered himself onto. It gave a small wobble as he placed his full weight on it.

"Not to be rude, but what exactly _are_ you?" Jason queried.

"I could ask the same," silver eyes flashed.

"_I _am a wizard with no creature heritage, I've checked. You are definitely not fully human."

"Well, if I plan to hire you and not have you constantly distracted by trying to discover what I am, I suppose I must tell you. My paternal grandfather was a Dark Elf; my mother was from a family where all the women were graced with necromancy because Death herself was their ancestor. I am immortal, more powerful than most wizards and I have the Sight, which tells you are not from this time"

"That is true but I left my old time, and the life I had there when I was a child. All that matters is what I have here since I have no plans to return."

"Whether you return or not will not be by your choice. When Fate gives gifts they are never without tricks, flaws and, of course, ulterior motives. Beware a price."

"Do you mean I will be sent back to my previous time?" Jason could still clearly recall the living in fear of the Dursleys; it was not something he aspired to return to.

"I'm saying it's very possible." The silence hung heavily in the air. Finally Jason broke it with a voice showing non e of his newfound fear, "Lingering on possibilities is unproductive. I arrived requesting a job. Will you give it to me?"

"Yes, you are quite interesting, child."

…Jason had worked there for several years during which he had grown close to the old immortal; he was the only person, aside from his lover, whom Jason cared for and confided in. The years working for the only father-figure he'd had and living with Tom were the best he could recall.

***To clear up the timeline Jason was Harry until age 5, when he joined Tom's time. He returned to being Harry in the body of his 11 year old self and died when he was 17. Thus 11 years as Harry and 6 years after leaving Tom**


	8. Flashback V

Jason was woken by sunlight hitting his eyes as Tom spread their bedroom curtains revealing a rather enormous window.

"Tom," he groaned, rolling over and covering his eyes, "too bright."

"You need to get up; we're visiting a certain secret chamber you may recall?" The plan to visit the chamber had begun when Jason had mentioned how he missed spending their birthdays there, celebrating in a private place where it would be only the two of them, no guests, no neighbors, no dealing with real life. They used to spend the nights there when they could after discovering it had a large and luxurious bedroom. Tom planned it for Jason's 20th birthday, the fact they would be sneaking into school and an illegal chamber right under Dumbledore's nose just improved the situation. Jason's tiredness was replaced by excitement and he quickly got dressed, then they left their house, walking to where the wards ended, and Apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Let's spend the morning shopping!" Jason said with his usual childish delight, before running into Zonko's joke shop, they stayed there for a while before heading to Honeydukes, when they left Tom was carrying Jason's purchases as the almost birthday boy bounced around excitedly. Finally, they sat in the Three Broomsticks, placing privacy wards around the table.

"Remember how I told you I found Slytherin's locket?" Tom hissed, hardly trusting even his own wars with such sensitive information. "I think I'm close to getting it."

"You want to make it a Horcrux?" here was a slight frown in Jason's voice.

"Yes, of course. It's all I have left of my mother," he pleaded.

"You hate your mother," Jason pointed out.

"Yes, mostly. But this is a symbol, not of her pathetic love for a muggle fool who saw her as less than dirt. This is a symbol of her ancestry, my heritage as the heir of the great house of Slytherin.

"Fine, but this is the last one," Jason hadn't had much problem with the first Horcrux, Tom's old diary – sorry, journal. Since then the elder had changed his uncle's ring and was planning to turn his mother's locket into more. Splitting the soul once was Dark and dangerous magic, doing more was asking for Fate's wrath.

"Yes, the last."

"Swear it."

"I swear this will be my last Horcrux," Tom made a magical oath which would survive as long as the two lived. When he made it he didn't guess it wouldn't even last a day. The two moved on to brighter topics, such as their plans to take over the wizarding world.

"Once I get the locket I'm leaving Borgin and Burke's," Tom told him, "I'll apply at the ministry. With Slughorn's assistance even Dumbledore and his hatred won't be able to prevent me getting in."

"Alright, I'm staying with Ollivander. He's finally teaching me wandlore and it's extremely interesting. It's also rather useful. If you know someone's wand you know their personality. Plus, I meet most students before they begin school in a job which tells me their personality and strength."

"True, in our society most wizards are dependent on their wands," Tom snorted at this since both he and Jason were good at wandless magic before they reached their twenties.

They entered the chamber through the Hogsmeade entrance at the Hog's Head.

"Rosette?" Tom called for the basilisk once he had sealed the entrance.

"Tom, you're back!" she hissed, excited at the return of her master.

"Only for a short while. Sorry, dear. You remember Jason, of course."

"Hi," Jason was friendly with the great snake due to his Parseltongue abilities.

"Tom's been keeping you healthy and well."

"Of course," Jason smirked, "How have you been down here, not too bored?"

"I'm great. Hogwarts is full of large rats and cats; plus the humans are such idiots they haven't discovered me, so I have fun."

"Sounds nice. We'll be here this evening, but we have to leave tomorrow morning or we'll be missed."

"You have a guest."

"There's someone down here?" Tom frowned, that shouldn't have been possible.

"A phoenix near the end of its current life," Rosette led the two boys to the sickly bird.

"Fawkes?" Jason finally asked, "I haven't seen you since fifth year when you caught me practicing dark magic but didn't tell Dumbledore. Why are you here?"

"To see the two of you, I knew you would be coming here. You know I disagree with Albus' view of you, I can see souls and yours are pure and loving, despite what type of magic you use." The bird made his voice understandable to all present.

They spent the evening talking about their lives and informing the others of what they'd done since they last spoke. It was already late into the nights when Fawkes burst into flames. The animals left and the humans entered the bedroom where they made love.

"Happy birthday," Tom whispered. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, but when Tom awoke his arms were empty.

**Don't forget to vote on the m-preg poll on my profile.**


	9. Flashback VI

"_Where is he_?" Tom shouted.

"_I don't know. He should be here, I would be able to tell if one of the entrances had been opened_," Rose was distressed, her friend, who was her master's mate, had vanished and Tom was understandably furious.

"This was the old coot's work wasn't it Fawkes!" he accused when the phoenix finally arrived.

The bird was examining the ash pile his rebirth had caused with a sad expression, **"This wasn't Albus, this is the work of something much greater than that. Fate has been far too active in your lover's life."**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

**"Do you know where Jason is from?"**

"An orphanage, we grew up there together."

**"And before that?"**

"I don't know. Why would it matter?"

**"Jason is not from this time. He's been returned to his proper period, he won't be able to come back."**

"He's gone?" Tom felt his knees give and he fell to the onyx floor.

**"I'm sorry,"** was all Fawkes said before disappearing.

Tom couldn't believe it. Jason –who he had just held, who had been so full of life, who had been so much a part of him – could not have vanished. Yet he had. Just as quickly as he had entered Tom's life he left. Love was supposed to last eternity, at least a lifetime. Not a decade, but that was all Tom got. Fifteen fleeting years, and he had not even known time was limited. Perhaps if he had… he felt tears pool in his eyes as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small jewelry box, more specifically a ring box, holding a small silver ring with an emerald set in it. The gem could never compare with the color of Jason's eyes. But it would have suited the green-eyed Slytherin, the silver and green engagement ring. Tom had been planning to propose to Jason today. He was finally ready to tie the knot and settle down, ready too late. Jason was now gone – forever. Sobs wracked his body and he merely knelt and cried. Hating the world for its cruelty he made plans to viciously rebuild the world in memory of the only person who meant anything. He would go on to make seven Horcruxes; his oath did not stop him, proving Jason did not exist in his life anymore. Tom Marvolo Riddle became the Dark Lord Voldemort and never cried again until the day of Harry Potter's death.

}o{

Jason woke in a place he still remembered clearly despite the years, since he'd last been in it. His cupboard. He was surprised to still fit, it hadn't been particularly large when he was five and he had grown greatly since then. Or not, he thought looking himself over. While he wasn't as young as when he'd left here he definitely wasn't twenty. Damn. He was underage so any magic he performed would be detected by the Ministry. That didn't mean he was willing to let his relatives abuse him anymore. He opened the cupboard, which was strangely unlocked; perhaps not so strange seeing as there probably hadn't been anyone to lock in for a while. He checked the date, July 11th 1991, his eleventh birthday. He went to fetch the mail, and as expected saw his Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to Harry J. Potter, him. Was it strange he had almost forgotten his birth name? It had been a long time since someone had called him that. In his mind he was still Jason Evans, perhaps he always would be. He would need to attend school to avoid suspicion. But could he really bear to go to Hogwarts without Tom? The other option was to attend a different school. Which would still raise suspicion since children generally went to the closest school and Hogwarts was the only school in the UK. He was brought from his musings by Petunia's shriek.

"Hello, aunt," he smirked, "I'm back, but don't worry. I've received an invitation to Hogwarts, I plan to accept."

"Where have you been?"

"That would be telling, wouldn't it? It's none of your business. Would I be correct in assuming you didn't inform Dumbledore of my disappearance?" A quick, fearful nob was the only reply he received.

"Good. We'll keep it our little secret. I won't bother you at all, and with luck we won't need to see much more of each other."

Harry responded to the letter saying he wished to go to Hogwarts but did not know how to enter the magical world. He sent it to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, who was probably Dumbledore's annoying, Gryffindor transfiguration apprentice. He decided to wait in the house until a professor came to take him to Diagon Alley.

The next day there was a loud knock on the door. Petunia opened it then immediately called for him. He came to the door and recognized Rubeus Hagrid, whom he and Tom had accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets. As if that oaf could be Slytherin's heir.

"Hello," he said shyly, "Are you from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, the name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So… are we going to buy supplies?"

"O' course. Come on 'Arry, we'll be headed to Diagon Alley."

Harry tuned out most of the shopping expedition, but when he heard they would be buying his wand at Ollivander' he was ecstatic, although he hid it well. When they reached it he suggested Hagrid wait outside due to the shop's small size. He then entered the store, "Ollie!" he called.

"Ah, Jason. I knew I'd be seeing you soon," the man appeared from behind a stack of boxes, "How are you faring?"

"All right, I suppose, but I miss Tom horribly. What is he doing in this time?"

"You're not going to like it."

"What's he done?" Harry's eyes widened as he considered what his lover could do in anger and sorrow.

"He's currently half dead. After you left he was heartbroken and proceeded to make many Horcruxes and became a Dark Lord, I tried to stop him. I'm sorry to say that I didn't succeed. He's the Dark Lord Voldemort, the one who killed your parents and gave you that scar. A scar which holds a piece of his soul."

"Half dead! And I'm a Horcrux?"

"Yes, I can't tell you more than that. You know how limited my Sight can be. Here's your wand," he held out the holly and phoenix feather one, "I found it and kept it for you. Good luck in this life."

"Bye Ollie," Harry left the store with a wand in his hands and weight on his heart

**If anyone's curious, Harry knew his parents were wizards. In chapter six he tells Ollivander he checked his ancestry. Also, as I was typing this I re-read Rebirth by Athey and discovered parts of my story were kind of similar to it. So just thought I'd mention I did not intend to copy that. It is a great story, by the way, and you should check it out.**


	10. Past

Losing Jason the first time had been bad enough. It had driven him to destroy his soul. And then at least he'd been told Jason was alive _somewhere. _This time his lover was dead, and at his hands. He'd killed the boy in his anger. He'd been too blind to recognize the man he'd loved in some way for almost his whole life as he stood right in front of him.

He didn't want to live. He didn't deserve to live. He had managed to survive with the extreme self-loathing for a few weeks but it became too much. Ruling the world because of Jason's death wasn't worth anything. Tom remembered their wild childhood plans to work in the ministry and infiltrate the world's political system from within. They'd planned to rule together. Hell, Tom had planned to marry the man. The man he had killed. He raised his wand to his chest and ended his life with two words, the words that had ended hundreds of others. The words that had killed his lover- "Avada Kedavra." His last memory would be a flash of light almost, but not quite, the colour of Jason's eyes.


	11. Limbo III

In the land between life and death four things happened simultaneously – Albus and Gellert returned with the final Horcrux, Jason woke, Tom arrived and Death appeared.

"Perfect, we're all here," Death said.

"Where exactly is _here_?" Tom inquired.

"Limbo," Jason informed him. When Tom noticed his lover's presence he ran to the man and quickly embraced him, "I'm so sorry," he mumbled tearfully.

"I know, love. I forgive you, there's no point in holding grudges beyond the grave."

Tom finally noticed the other figures, "Should I be worried that there's a teenaged Dumbledore here?"

"Not really, he's actually better than the old one."

"Umm...if you say so," a frown briefly marred his brow, "I recognize Jason, Dumbledore, and Grindelwald, also de-aged. But who are you Madame?" He turned to the gothic girl with her black clothes and hair, contrasting her white skin.

"I'm Death."

"May I ask what has brought you here? And, perhaps, why we are not in Heaven and Hell respectively," it was obvious where Tom felt he belonged and where Jason did.

"Ah, Tom such a gentleman. Albus and Gellert are here only temporarily, to help. You and Jason however have a choice, are you two truly lovers or enemies? Would you be able to spend the rest of eternity together?"

And the two were alone.

"Tom, I'm so sorry. I should have told you I was from the future and it was possible I could go back. It just felt like if I spoke about it that would make it happen."

"Jason, Jason, Jason," tears were gathering in Tom's eyes, "I'd almost forgotten how you were. None of this is your fault. You weren't the fool who killed your lover. There's absolutely nothing to blame yourself for."

"Tom, I love you so much. I've missed you these last 6 years," he was also sobbing at this point. Tom embraced him gently, "Does this mean we have decided we're lovers?"

"Would you be able to spend forever with me?"

"I would love to spend forever with you," Tom's voice lowered seductively, and he began to kiss Jason. They made love on the floor. Softly, lovingly, reassuring each other of their love and forgiveness.

}o{

When they returned the only person remaining was Death.

"I can see how you two resolved that," she smirked teasingly, causing Jason to blush, "Well, there are several things left to do. Firstly, Tom, you need to reattached your Horcruxes."

"Of course, how?"

"Like this," she snapped her fingers and the pieces of soul which had been gathered in the station entered Tom.

"It's that easy?"

"When you're dead many things are different; some easier, some harder. Now for the final decision. There are a few things I need to explain before you chose. You see, the two of you are soul mates. You can't live without the other-"

"But what about the prophecy?" Tom interrupted.

"Prophecies can be false and they can be misheard. I don't know what the issue was, that's Fate's domain. Maybe the seer was a fake, maybe it actually said 'Neither can live if the other dies' or maybe your trip through time change your destiny. No matter which, the fact that the two of you were born so far apart was dangerous since people with soul mates become sick, depressed or insane if their other half isn't alive. To make up for this mistake Jason was sent through time to be with you. Unfortunately a person must live and die in their time, so Harry was sent back."

"As interesting as this knowledge is, isn't it useless now that we're dead?"

"That brings me to the final point, the decision. You have two options and you must both agree on the one you pick. The first is to leave Limbo and die completely. Also, while I can't tell you what the afterlife is I can assure you that you will be together if you wish. The second option is that I will bring you back to life. You will arrive at the instant you first saw each other with memories intact. The side effect is that once A Master of Death, like Jason rejects Death they are immortal and become the eternal masters of the Hallows. Tom will also become immortal because of his Horcrux, but any other humans you know will eventually die. You'll have another chance, but since you won't die again this option is not 're-usable' you can take as long as you need to decide." Jason needed no time, he turned to his lover – "Option two?" Tom nodded.

Jason was back in a five year old body, wondering briefly if all this de-aging would become a constant in his life. Then the door before him opened to reveal the most important person in his universe.

"They'll do a good job," Albus said to his lover.

"Better than we did."

"Then again, we never got a second chance."

**THE END**

**I will be writing a sequel **_**A Second Chance. **_**There is a poll on my profile about whether to have m-preg in the story, please vote.**

**EDIT 11/06/14: I am not writing sequel, leave it up to your imagination. If anyone is interested in creating their own sequel please message me about it.**


End file.
